


Homeless

by wordsleftunsaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, NYC!AU, SPN - Freeform, everyone is human, homeless!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsleftunsaid/pseuds/wordsleftunsaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lives in Central Park when Dean Winchester, an unlikely stranger comes and changes everything in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless

As I laid on a tree branch in the middle of Central Park, I heard leaves rustle under me.  I didn’t think much of it, since it was a windy autumn night; that was, until the ‘leaves’ started grumbling profanities.  Figuring I might find some entertainment in the situation, I glanced down at a man pacing the ground below me, fists clenched with rage as he slurred different curses; some I hadn’t heard before.

The man’s anger overcame him as he climbed onto the bench under my tree and screamed in my direction.  “I hate you!” he shouted.  “You’re a fucking prick!”  Surely, he wasn’t talking to me.  He couldn’t even see me, for God’s sake.  But for some reason, maybe for the sake of entertainment, I decided to respond.

“Excuse me?”  I asked, sounding more offended than I anticipated.  The stranger’s reaction was priceless.  He stumbled back and fell off the bench and onto the ground.  “You have no right to say such accusations,” I continued.  He looked around the sky, searching for where the voice was coming from.  His mouth gaped open, searching for words as he searched for me. 

I slowly rose and stood on the branch, leaning onto the bole of the tree for support.  “Looking for me?” I chuckled.  His eyes searched in my direction until he saw me.

“A-are you,” he stuttered and paused.  “G-God?”  I chuckled again and shook my head.  “Who are you?” he asked.  When I didn’t answer, he stood and his face became hard.  “Come down here!” he pleaded more than commanded. 

“Are you unarmed?” I asked, mostly out of sarcasm, partially for personal safety.  After all, this was in New York.  Suddenly, he frantically patted himself down until he pulled a gun out of his belt.  My throat went dry as he put the gun on the park bench and backed away from it.  I decided that if I didn’t come down, he could easily force me to.  Slowly, I made my way down the trunk, being careful not to get my overcoat caught in the bark.

“Who are you?” he repeated when I finally had both feet on the ground.  I turned to face him and glanced down at the gun, debating whether or not to tell the man my name, when he might turn out to be my murderer.  He saw my gaze go to the gun and shook his head.  “Don’t mind that.  I’m a cop,” he explained.  He dug into his pocket and pulled out a badge, then held it up for me to see.  “Dean Winchester,” he announced.

I nodded as I moved closer and examined his badge.  “Castiel Novak,” I replied.  “Not God.”  He raised an eyebrow.

“Your name cannot possibly be _Castiel_ ,” he said in disbelief.  “I’d believe you more if you said you were God.”  He crossed his arms, and I suddenly noticed how strong this man must be.  I took half a second to glance at my own arms.  Yup.  His were about twice as large, all muscle. 

“My name is Castiel,” I confirmed.  I pulled my mostly-empty wallet out of my coat and showed him my ID.  He still looked skeptical, but he dropped the matter.  “Why are you here?” I asked him.  Sure, sometimes people came to the park in the middle of the night, but never as angry as Dean Winchester.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he pointed out as he motioned up to the tree.  I looked up at what had my bed for the past two years and shrugged. 

“Stargazing,” I answered simply.  I wasn’t going to tell a stranger I was homeless; I wasn’t looking for pity. 

The skeptical look remained on his face as he grunted and motioned at my attire.  “Wearing a suit and a trench coat, sitting in a tree ‘stargazing’ at two in the morning,” he analyzed.  I looked down at my outfit, being thankful it was cleaner than it normally would’ve been if I didn’t visit a laundromat earlier that day.

What was I supposed to say as an excuse?  There weren’t many excuses for being in a tree at two am in a tux.  I climbed a tree after work and fell asleep?  Highly unlikely, and he’d figure out I was lying. 

“My wife,” I lied.  “She kicked me out for the night.”  Dean nodded, not seeming to believe me.  He shrugged it off and sighed.

“If you say so.  I should get home,” he informed, picking up his gun and securing it. 

“By all means,” I nodded.  “It was nice meeting you, Dean Winchester.”

He smirked and nodded back.  “You, too, Cas.”  With that, he left.

Not Castiel, but _Cas_.  It was new.  I liked it.  After going back to sleep in my tree, I went through the daily motions again.

When the sun came up, I went down once again.  The birds chirping accompanied me as I walked to the public restrooms to wash my face.

After that, I went to the middle of the park to listen to a guitarist try to make her living.  She smiled at me as I came up and on the small stone wall beside her.

“Castiel,” she smiled and nodded towards me.  Her face lit up when she smiled.  It made me happy every time she did.  Anna lives with her boyfriend, Balthazar Bradbury in a poorer part of Manhattan, and she’s told me before that if I wanted to stay with her, I could.  However, her place was already a tight squeeze, so I only stayed there when it was raining or freezing.

“Hello, Anna,” I replied, smiling.  Since no one was around, let alone listening, she slid the guitar strap so her instrument was hanging on her back and turned to face me.

“Anything interesting happen since yesterday?” she asked.  I shook my head and tapped my fingers on my knee.  “Nothing?  That’s so boring.  Balthazar and I had some fun i-”

“I don’t need to know,” I cut her off.  She laughed.

“Alright, alright.  Still no guys in your life?” she asked.  I sighed and looked away at a tree.  Her voice picked up when she continued.  “Are there?”

When I looked back at her, I tried not to laugh at her eagerness.  “No, Anna.  No guys for me.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed.  “Whatever.”  We sat in the blissful silence as the sun rose higher.  “Balthazar’s friend is taking a bunch of people to a pizza place for dinner.  You should come.”

I sat thinking for a moment and looked back at her.  “Who will be there?” I asked.

Anna took a moment to think over it in her head and counted on her fingers before she said, “Samandriel, Charlie, who is bringing Dean, and Gabriel.  And Balthazar, me and you.”

At the time, I didn’t think much of the list she had gone over.  I’d heard all the names before when she’d talk about other get-togethers they were having.  I just never went to any of them.  The coincidence of the stranger from last night having the same name as one of them didn’t cross my mind.

“I can’t,” I shook my head as I replied.  “I can’t afford it.” 

She sighed.  “Castiel, I wasn’t asking you to pay.  I’ve got it.  Plus, you’ve bought me dinner plenty of times when I didn’t have money.  Don’t even start with me.”

Reluctantly, I nodded.  “Alright, alright.”  Suddenly, I realized she had said _Dean_ was coming.  “Dean who?” I asked.  It didn’t really make sense to me why I was suddenly interested in whether or not it was the same Dean.  What was his last name?  Williams? Welco?

“Winchester,” she informed and a lump made its way to my throat.  Anna looked over at me and realized something was off.  “Why do you look like that?  Do you know him?”

I didn’t want to tell her about Dean yelling about God and such, but I figured I’d explain.  “I, um,” I began.  As she edged me on, I continued.  “He was walking in the park last night and we talked for a little bit.”

The smile on her face when I said that made me nervous.  “Potential boyfriend?” she asked.  “That’s it; you’re borrowing some of Balthazar’s clothes for tonight.  You’re not wearing that suit on a date!”

“It’s not a date!” I insisted, but she shook her head.  She stood up, put her guitar in her empty case, picked it up and started to pull me off the wall.  Anna never really asked much of ‘potential boyfriends,’ and she already knew Dean, probably more than I did.

I didn’t plan on Dean becoming one of the ‘potentials,’ as Anna called them.  Honestly, after the previous night, I had never planned on seeing him again.  But there I was, in Anna’s apartment, rummaging through her boyfriend’s clothes.  After a few minutes, she had a pair of jeans and I light blue dress shirt picked out for me. 

“Don’t wear the trench coat,” she warned.  “You can wear the black blazer since it should be cold, but that’s all you should need.”  She smiled like she knew something was going to happen before she left the room for me to change.

Once I was dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror.  I looked presentable, so I walked back into the living room.  After Anna gushed some more, we left to go to the pizza place to meet with Balthazar, Samandriel, Gabriel, Charlie and Dean.

“Don’t be nervous,” Anna offered before we walked in.

“I’m not nervous.  I hardly know him,” I reminded.  She scoffed.

Anna led me to the booth she saw Balthazar sitting at.  We both sat down, when I realized two people were missing.  Since Anna was the only girl there, I figured Charlie and Dean were running late.  The waitress came by and Anna and I each ordered something to drink since everyone else already had.  My friend smiled at me.  I wasn’t sure if it was because she was reminding me I could order whatever I pleased, or if it was because she was looking forward to Dean’s arrival.

“Sorry I’m late,” another redhead said as she came up to the table.  “Dean didn’t let me know until just a few minutes ago that he wouldn’t be coming.”  Who I presumed to be Charlie slid in to sit next to Anna.

_Just a few minutes ago_.  Did she tell Dean I’d be there and then Dean decided against coming? No, that’s illogical.  We had just met the night before; there was no reason for him to bail because of me.  Why’d he suddenly back out?

I looked up to see Anna looking at me with apologetic eyes, and I shrugged in response.  There wasn’t much I could do, and it wouldn’t make sense to get upset over this anyway.

After three slices of pizza and pointless conversation, I said goodbye to Anna and left (despite Anna asking me to stay).

**Author's Note:**

> I already have two more chapters written, but I wanted to write a lot before I even started posting.  
> Please let me know if you've enjoyed it so far.  
> Thanks to my friend Abbey for editing.


End file.
